Zammie in Hawaii
by emmaxxclaire
Summary: M for LEMONS AND SMUT. (My first fanfiction) Cammie, Macey, Bex and Liz are spending summer in Hawaii. BEWARE-this does contain 'girlie' bits so don't read if you can't handle that sort of thing. DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of these characters, and Nick has been created by another fanfiction author.
1. Chapter 1

So after 2 weeks I was really beginning to worry. He promised he would stay in contact with me this holiday, yet I haven't heard from him since the start.

Me and the girls are staying in Macey's Hawaiian beach hut. Or really her Hawaiian beach mansion. I can't call it a hut when it consists of 5 ensuite bedrooms, two reception rooms, a huuuuge family bathroom with Jacuzzi and steam room, and a kitchen to rival Gallagher's. Seriously I think even our White house Chef would be jealous of this one! Of course we haven't got any staff here now (because of secrecy and all that), but Liz has really improved on her sweet baking since the summer I ran away. And Bex is surprisingly good at cooking traditional British meals. I love her home made fish and chips (with loads of vinegar but no mushy peas) and she makes a good Yorkshire pudding. Thinking of food, I can smell something strange drifting through the air vents. I wonder what they're making tonight.

I stand up to close my balcony's doors before venturing down into the kitchen (which could be more of a lab at the moment, as cooking is another science for Liz). I see Macey lying by the pool. As only Macey could, she's there in a teeny bikini and sunglasses, her dark hair tied up in a loose bun. She looks the picture perfect senator's daughter; spoilt and stroppy. I love the Macey we know, but she has become so conditioned to her cover that she can't quite let go it when she's unconscious. We see snippets of it during the day now, because we are here: somewhere where she normally comes with her family and their entourage. At Gallagher she always slept with earplugs and a mask (as her mother's daughter would sleep), and always woke up almost pristine. I, on the other hand, always woke up with pillow wrinkles and hair to rival Hermione's. My hair has grown back in since that summer. It's almost as long as it was before, and it's become much closer to my natural dirty blonde (even after Macey bleached in the night at Gallagher).

I smile and shut the doors. I should probably go wake her up ready for dinner.

Downstairs is quiet. Bex and Liz must be busy cooking, and Macey's still sleeping outside. I slip quietly through the house, though I don't need to. It's the chameleon in me. I think I'm unnoticed, but she sits up and smiles at me.

'Thought you could sneak up on me hey?' she asks with a grin.

I laugh with her. I love her easy laugh. The one that has the ugliest sound, but shows the real Macey. You'd never hear that on TV or at a rally, as her family and the press would be displeased. As much as I have been friends with Bex and Liz longer than Macey, the Senator's daughter has been the one to understand me. She knows why I like to hide from the spotlight. She knows how it feels to be putting others in danger. She knows how it feels to be the target of an international terror group. She was the first one to really, really understand me. And I am so grateful for that.

'Still not heard from him?' I must have worry lines, or maybe it's just the spy in Macey. There's no point keeping it from her.

'No, nothing' I reply sadly, sitting down next to her. 'I just want to know he's okay.' She looks at me with the look that I've gotten used to. The one that means she understands. Of course she does. She didn't hear from Preston for a whole 8 weeks and went out of her mind. Preston is behind her now, but it's the feeling and situation that matters.

'Cam, I'm sure he is okay, maybe he got caught up with Soloman?' she offers.

'I hope so Mace, I just miss him that's all. It's been nice spending downtime with you three but I wish he could come spend some of it with us. He said he would join us if he could.'

She smiled, and then spun around as a loud bang echoes off of the garden walls.

'Cam...What was that?'

'I'm not entirely sure, hopefully just Bex and Liz playing with chemicals, but we ought to check.'

We both jumped up, and ran inside into the kitchen. Bex and Liz were nowhere to be seen, but they could have only just left. The food was perfectly fine on the stove, knives left mid cut but no browning fruit yet. I felt arms wrap around me, and immediately kicked out backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

'Relax Gallagher girl... It's me'

I spun around and kissed him.

'Baby, you're here' I mumbled into him, as he ran his hands through my hair whilst kissing me. Pulling away, he grinned.

'I'm sorry for being late Cam, but I had to stay and help Soloman, and then go get these..' he gestured backwards to the door. As if on cue, Liz and Jonas walked in glued together by the hip. Following them was Grant, carrying Bex on his back. Macey smiled faintly, and her shoulders drooped. I knew she was hoping for Nick, but his parents usually made him go home to them in the holidays. Then, a shriek from Macey told us maybe this summer was different.

'I thought you'd be catching the rays..' he said '.. so I came round the back to be greeted by an empty garden.' She flung herself into his arms with a squeal.

'I thought you weren't here' she whispered, 'Thank you baby, you've made my day.'

I hugged Zach close to me, and breathed in. I loved his smell; a mix of grassy showergel and his cologne. It smelt like safety. It smelt like home.

'So now you're all here, what do we do for dinner? You've begun preparing haven't you Bex?'

She nodded in reply, 'Yes, we had only put enough on for the four of us, but there's enough to go around if we add some chips and salad or something? '

The boys nodded, and with that it was decided.

'Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes then.' Bex called, and with that she, Liz, Grant and Jonas went back into the kitchen. Macey and Nick went to the pool, talking quietly between themselves. Nick was eyeing up Macey in her small black bikini, but I'm sure Macey knew. That left Zach and I stood in the corridor.

'So, Gallagher girl, what do you say to going up to your room to familiarise yourself with me again?' he asked with a smirk. I laughed, grabbed his hand and ran upstairs. Upon opening the door, he scooped me up, and sat down onto the bed with me on his lap. He pulled me close to him.

'I've missed you Zach. I thought you were never going to come' I murmured. He drew me closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around my centre.

'I know Cam, and I'm sorry. I've missed you too, but I couldn't contact you incase they're still watching. I need to keep Joe safe, as well as you.' He whispered. 'But I'm here now, and we'll stay together, I promise.' He smiled then looked around. I felt him smirking into my neck, and then he giggled.

'Zachary, what are you laughing at now?' I asked, but I already knew. He had seen the bikini that Macey had forced me to buy, hanging up on the wardrobe door. 'If you're imagining me in that, it means I don't need to show you what it really looks like tonight..' I stifled a laugh. I felt his cheeks warm up against mine. I was right, I can read him like a book. He touched my cheek drawing my face towards him.

'Will you really show me Cam?' his face had lit up with his signature smirk.

'Of course I will, for you.' I fluttered my eyelashes, something he couldn't resist. With that I had won. He crashed his lips against mine, and we fell back onto the bed. We kissed hungrily for almost 4 minutes, then he drew back smiling.

'God, I have missed that.' he smiled. 'I love you Gallagher girl'

'I love you too Blackthorne boy.' I cuddled into him. We lay there for a few moments in comfortable silence, just staring at the white ceiling. I thought about my first summer romance. Yes I thought I had loved Josh, but really it was trouble waiting to happen. A girl like me shouldn't date a boy like him. A normal boy can't be with a spy. It doesn't work. But with Zach it did. True he wasn't a spy, but he wasn't far from. He understood my world, and was allowed into my school under normal circumstance, not a Code Red. He understood the need-to-know basis of my life, and understood why I wasn't the easiest to be with. He understood my problem with the Circle, and he understood the problems of last summer when I became another person. He knew me. The whole of me, not just the homeschooled, Suzy-cat pretend side of me, which Josh knew. And I loved him for that.


	3. Chapter 3

In one swift movement, Zach went from being laid next to me, to straddling me. He looked into my eyes, as if he was looking for something deep inside them. I reached up, and tangled my fingers into his hair. He bent down, and gently kissed me. He slipped his hands forwards to be behind my head. With him distracted, I flipped us over to put me on top.

'Missed this Zach? I teased, as I lent lower. I knew my top would hang low enough that he could see down it, and by the smirk on his face, he had noticed. I would have never dared be this flirty with Josh, but time and being with Zach had changed me. I leant in to kiss him, my hands still in his hair. His were by his sides, but he placed them right in the small of my back, and slowly moved them down. He slipped them just under the waistband of my jeans, and left them there. I began to move my hands to his abs when I heard a shout.

'Cam? Come sort out the table please,' called Bex. Zach groaned as I pulled away.

'Come on, we can finish this later Zach. I'm hungry.' And with that he slid his arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss.

'Alright, as long as I get my two promises.' He said with a grin. I knew he wouldn't forget about the bikini and now this too. He will be disappointed later when he finds that we can't do much today.

The girls seemed to have done a fantastic job with dinner. It smelt delightful. I began to set up the table, having to find another 4 of everything. We had been using the same set of cutlery and crockery the whole time, so that we didn't have to move too much in the pristine kitchen, but now I had to collect another set of cutlery and crockery for the boys. Macey's mum must have chosen the set. Everything matched perfectly with dainty curls of rose gold around the edges of each piece, and down the handles of the cutlery. The cutlery was a full set of with everything from soup and melon spoons to desert forks. Of course there was, this was Macey's family we are talking about.

Once everyone was sat down ready, Bex and Grant carried the food in (Liz was 'too clumsy' for this according to Bex).

'Spaghetti á la Bex!' She smiled, 'tuck in!' I have to admit, Bex is a wonderful cook. It was better than any spaghetti that I had ever tasted (except the bolognaise that I ate in Italy, but this wasn't bolognaise). She had used pork mince to make it softer, and had used every vegetable under the sun, which gave an amazing range of flavour and texture.

'This is amazing Bex' Zach said with his mouth full (Blackthorne couldn't have a Madame Dabney), 'when did you learn to cook like this?'

'Believe it or not, my dad cooks really well. It was something he liked to teach me to do.' She blushed. Grant hugged her from the side.

'Well I think that's lovely, and it means you will be able to cook all meals for us and our kids in the future!' He took one look at Bex and laughed. 'I'm joking babe. Of course I'll cook too!'

Zach laughed, 'Burnt beans on toast don't count as a meal, Grant' This lightened Bex, and she laughed with them.

We continued eating in silence, everyone just enjoying being with the rest. That was, until Zach spoke up.

'So, now we're all here, what are we planning to do? We can't just spend all of our summer here in the house, what's nearby?' Macey whispered to Bex, and they both smirked.

'Well..' Macey began, 'There's not a huge amount except the beach and the house. But, we have a few activities we want to do. Beach volleyball..' At this the boys' faces lit up. Of course they saw this as a time to see us in small outfits. Macey glared at Nick who was smirking Zach, and continued, '..and we also want to play a few games like truth or dare' she finished smiling. I couldn't see any harm in those, so didn't say anything.

Zach seemed content with that answer, and so we continued eating. Then, after finishing, I told them that I was going to tidy up upstairs, and Zach said he wanted to unpack. Macey winked at me, and told Nick she was going out to the pool. Bex and Grant decided to go for a run along the beach, and Liz and Grant had already begun debating about solar technologies and weapons and the best way to utilise solar power in them, in the living area. Everyone was happy, and so Zach and I left for upstairs. I felt something brush my hand, as Macey executed a perfect brush pass, leaving me with a condom. I looked at her, shook my head and gave it back.

'Can't' was my only word. She looked confused, then caught on with a sympathetic smile.

'Oh, okay. All the more for me and Nick then.' She laughed in the way that told me she was joking. But I knew at least part of her was serious. Though they weren't the first couple to sleep together (Bex and Grant were) but she and Nick were quite often known to be locked away together. Still, they weren't at it as much as Bex and Grant were. And as for Zach and I, well.. That's for later discussion. Zach was already in my room when I got there, unpacking. He had a fair amount with him, and had filled the 3 drawers that I hadn't used. I had left them empty purposefully, hoping he would come to fill them. He turned as I entered, and whispered to me.


	4. Chapter 4

'Tidy your room my arse, its clean! Did you need some Zach-time?' He winked, and sat on the bed, opening his arms to invite me in. 'What's wrong Cam? And don't say nothing, something is hurting you. You didn't eat as much as you normally would, and you look uncomfortable.' His eyes met mine, and again he appeared to search deep inside them. He pulled me close to him and gently placed his hand on my lower stomach, and saw me wince.

'Ohh, Cam. Have you got bad cramps?' I nodded gingerly.

'I feel pathetic, but they really do hurt me.' I whispered. He wiped the tear from my cheek, and pulled us both back to lean on the headboard.

'Oh babe, don't be silly. You're allowed to hurt, and you're allowed to be sad.' He whispered. 'What's the best position to sit in to help them?' I shrugged. There wasn't really one, it hurt however I sat. He pulled me across his lap, and leant me back a little, like you would a baby. He lay my head onto his shoulder and kissed me gently.

'That's why you turned down the condom from Macey, and why you were reluctant to do much earlier. Babe, it's fine, just tell me and I'll stop next time. I don't mind honestly! Now what can I do to help you? A massage?'

'Just hold me Zach, there isn't anything that makes them better. But being in your arms is nice. I normally use a heat bag thing for pressure on my lower stomach which helps, but I couldn't fly with it.' He cuddled me closer, and rested his head on mine. I felt his hands move a little, until he had one laid on top of my belly. He began to move it slightly, in slight circles. I went to stop him, but he shushed me.

'Give this a go Cam, I remember seeing Soloman doing it to your mum. Do you think you can turn a little so I use both hands?' I nodded, and let him swing me round. He placed me in between his legs and leant me back against his chest. My head lay just beneath his, and so he rested his chin lightly on my head. He began to move his palms in small circles, and in doing so, I felt my muscles begin to relax.

'You're right Zach, this is slightly better.' I said quietly after a few minutes, 'could you just move more towards each hipbone? That's where it's really bad.' He moved his hands further apart, and began to use his thumbs under each hipbone. Oh my goodness, if I wasn't me, I would think Zach was magic. His hands worked my tight, sore muscles perfectly, releasing all the tension from them. The pain seemed to ease away, and as it did I felt my eyes become heavy. I drifted into sleep.

 _ZACH'S POV:_

 _She looks so innocent when she sleeps. I love my Cammie. She understands me. She knows my darkest secret but doesn't care. She was the first of the Gallagher girls to catch my eye, and she's stayed there ever since. She hasn't got the biggest curves or the smallest waist, but she's real. She has scars and she has imperfections, but I love them all. She's strong and brave but can be gentle and weak. She has always loved me for who I am, even when I couldn't like myself. I hate that she's hurting, but I keep telling myself that all I can do is be here and look after her, which I seem to be doing well. She's still sleeping peacefully in my arms, her muscles loose, her face relaxed. Gosh, I'm getting sappy. Maybe that's what true loves does to you. I don't mind, all I care is that I have my Gallagher girl. I hope she feels better when she wakes up, I hate seeing her in pain. And it must be really hurting her because she never shows weakness. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep with her in my arms._

CAMMIE'S POV:

I could hear the quiet thump of music as I woke up. Zach was snoring quietly, his arms still around me but relaxed and loose. I gave myself a minute to wake up, the slipped out of his arms. Of course he woke up at that, being a spy and all.

'I'm just going to the loo, be back in a minute. If you want we can go down and see what the others are doing?' He smiled, and stood up to stretch. I went to the loo, and returned to find him sat on the edge of the dressing table.

'Feeling better Cam?' he asked.

'Much better, thank you. You're very good with your hands.' He winked, and laughed.

'So shall we go down to the others?' I nodded, and slipped my arm around his waist as we left the room. I pulled the door closed behind us, and smiled at him.

'I love you my Blackthorne boy.'

'I love you too Cam. My Cameron, my angel.' He kissed me, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- I apologise for how short this is, but I have been really busy these last few days so haven't had much time to write. But I promise I'll get something written for you soon! Please keep reading and reviewing (I'm more than happy to receive criticisms, as it will help me write better stories in the future** **). Emma**

We found the others sat in the main living room talking between them. Bastille was playing in the background, mine and Macey's favourite band. As we walked in, Bex turned and smiled.

'Ahh, finally joining us, it's taken you a while.' She laughed, 'hope you have been sensible?' she winked.

Zach laughed, 'I unpacked, and then we had a quick sleep. That's all!' Bex laughed, and Liz shuffled closer to Jonas to let us sit down.

'It's fine Lizzie, we'll sit on the floor with Macey and Nick.' I sat down next to Macey, and she leant in to whisper to me.

'Are you both okay Cam? Unlike you two to sleep in the day.'

'Fine, I just had bad cramps, and Zach massaged them away. I fell asleep, and then he did too.' I replied quietly. She smiled, and awed. I giggled, and leant back against Zach.

'So,' Bex began, 'what shall we do tonight? Any one fancy a game of truth or dare? Or confessions or something?'

'I don't mind doing either, as long as there isn't anything dangerous' said Liz. It shocked me that she had agreed to it. Liz normally hated playing games like this. She wasn't exceptionally shy, but it took a lot for her to be confident in front of the boys. Jonas agreed with Liz, and Bex and Macey passed a glance between them.

'No promises,' Bex said to Liz, 'but let's play a different version to usual. One where you don't have to answer or do anything if you don't want to..' We all seemed more comfortable with that one until Bex dropped the bombshell: '..as long as you forfeit by stripping. You have to remove a piece of clothing everytime you refuse a question or dare. Does that sound okay?' I wasn't sure on this one, and neither were Liz or Jonas. But all the others agreed, so it was 5 against 3. Everyone was wearing at least trousers, top and socks so there was a fair amount of refusals each. The only one wearing very little was Zach, who was only wearing a top and shorts. But he rarely refused a dare, it would be the truths that would be hard for him.

'Well that's settled,' Macey said, 'shall we begin now?'

'Yes, I'm happy for that, but did I see there were some beanbags in the upstairs living area? Shall I go get them?' I asked Macey. She stood up, understanding that I wanted her to come with me out of the room. Zach also stood, and offered to come with me. Well, it was more telling me he was coming, as he left no room for me to argue. Macey came into the hall, and found me the key for the room. We had left the unused rooms locked, as we didn't need them. I told Zach to go ahead as I wanted to speak to Macey quickly. He went without arguing, but looked confused.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I apologise for how short this is, but I have been really busy these last few days so haven't had much time to write. But I promise I'll get something written for you soon! Please keep reading and reviewing (I'm more than happy to receive criticisms, as it will help me write better stories in the future** **).**

 **Also, it is unlikely that I will upload a chapter tomorrow as I have my year 11 Prom. Thank you for bearing with me, Emma**

We found the others sat in the main living room talking between them. Bastille was playing in the background, mine and Macey's favourite band. As we walked in, Bex turned and smiled.

'Ahh, finally joining us, it's taken you a while.' She laughed, 'hope you have been sensible?' she winked.

Zach laughed, 'I unpacked, and then we had a quick sleep. That's all!' Bex laughed, and Liz shuffled closer to Jonas to let us sit down.

'It's fine Lizzie, we'll sit on the floor with Macey and Nick.' I sat down next to Macey, and she leant in to whisper to me.

'Are you both okay Cam? Unlike you two to sleep in the day.'

'Fine, I just had bad cramps, and Zach massaged them away. I fell asleep, and then he did too.' I replied quietly. She smiled, and awed. I giggled, and leant back against Zach.

'So,' Bex began, 'what shall we do tonight? Any one fancy a game of truth or dare? Or confessions or something?'

'I don't mind doing either, as long as there isn't anything dangerous' said Liz. It shocked me that she had agreed to it. Liz normally hated playing games like this. She wasn't exceptionally shy, but it took a lot for her to be confident in front of the boys. Jonas agreed with Liz, and Bex and Macey passed a glance between them.

'No promises,' Bex said to Liz, 'but let's play a different version to usual. One where you don't have to answer or do anything if you don't want to..' We all seemed more comfortable with that one until Bex dropped the bombshell: '..as long as you forfeit by stripping. You have to remove a piece of clothing everytime you refuse a question or dare. Does that sound okay?' I wasn't sure on this one, and neither were Liz or Jonas. But all the others agreed, so it was 5 against 3. Everyone was wearing at least trousers, top and socks so there was a fair amount of refusals each. The only one wearing very little was Zach, who was only wearing a top and shorts. But he rarely refused a dare, it would be the truths that would be hard for him.

'Well that's settled,' Macey said, 'shall we begin now?'

'Yes, I'm happy for that, but did I see there were some beanbags in the upstairs living area? Shall I go get them?' I asked Macey. She stood up, understanding that I wanted her to come with me out of the room. Zach also stood, and offered to come with me. Well, it was more telling me he was coming, as he left no room for me to argue. Macey came into the hall, and found me the key for the room. We had left the unused rooms locked, as we didn't need them. I told Zach to go ahead as I wanted to speak to Macey quickly. He went without arguing, but looked confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- this may be a bit icky for some people, so be warned. I have rated this an M for a reason; adult themes will be used in this piece.**

 **Also, I am probably will not get a chapter uploaded tonight as it is my year 11 Leaver's Prom, so I shall be busy with preparations all day and the actual prom all evening. And it is because of this that this chapter is fairly short again. I am very sorry, and I will definitely get some longer chapters up soon!**

 **I just want to thank everyone who is reading this story, I got 92 views last night which is amazing! It is amazing to think that my story has been seen over 250 times now, I honestly never thought you would like this as much as you seem to! Please keep reading and reviewing, and tell me what you'd like to see from the story in the future.**

 **Thankyou, Emma**

'What's wrong Cam?'

'Have you got some tampons Mace? I'm not comfortable playing the strip version if I'm using a towel.'

'Of course I do, in my little pink cosmetics bag on my dressing table. Have you used them before Cam?'

I blushed, 'No I haven't, but I think I can do so.'

'Okay, come get me if you need me. And I would say get a pink one, they're quite small' she replied with a smile.

'Thanks Macey, I appreciate this.' I replied, smiling back. She sent me off, and I immediately went and found Zach getting the beanbags. 'Can you wait here for a moment Zach, I need to do something but might need you to get Macey?' He agreed but looked confused. 'You don't need to know the details, and the others don't either. You won't want to know the details.' I replied. I think he understood, because he agreed and sat on the bed. I smiled, gave him a quick kiss and went into Macey's room. Her pink bag was exactly where she said it would be, and I took a pink one from it. I slipped back across the hall into my room, so I could use my bathroom.

After a few minutes, and a fair amount of trouble, I returned to Zach. He immediately stood up and told me he'd get her.

'I'll say there's a problem with the key, she'll know won't she?' he asked. And after I confirmed it, he went down to get her. I went back to sit in my room, and heard her footsteps on the stairs. But she didn't come straight to my room, instead she took a few minutes to get to me. By the time she came in, pink bag in hand, I had tears running down my face. She took one look at me, and stepped back outside.

'Nick..' she called, '..this may take a few minutes so why don't you guys sort some snacks and drinks for us all?' I didn't hear him agree, but she returned to me, so he must have done. 'Oh Cam, don't worry about it. It takes everyone a little while to do it the first time.'

'I guess. It just feels a silly thing because Bex has always used them, and Liz mastered it fairly quickly.' I whispered. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and hugged me.

'Oh Cam, but that's just Bex all together. Her mum probably taught her to do so. And Liz probably saw it as a puzzle, something she had to work out how to do!' Macey always knew what to say to get a smile from me. And this time was no exception. She asked what colour I had taken, and I pointed to an identical one.

'Right...' She said quietly, 'that's the second smallest that I have. Try one of these, but it might not hold up too long.' She gave me an orange one and whispered 'I'll stay right here. But don't panic, just breathe and relax.' I smiled at her.

'Thanks Mace, not sure what I'd do without you some days.' With a smile, she shooed me into the bathroom. She called through the door telling me to relax. It seems silly, but I had never needed to use a tampon before. We rarely went abroad for holidays, and Gallagher didn't have a pool, so I never really had to learn. It wasn't something that my mother and I really discussed either. It was more something that the girls (especially Macey) taught me about. Bex had got her period quite early, and so had learnt everything from her mum before coming to school. Liz was next, during our first year. Bex had been a good help then. Macey got hers after Liz, but being her mother's daughter, already knew most of what she needed to know. Both Bex and Liz have fairly developed figures, Bex is curvy, and Liz, being very petite, has curves but much more slight ones. I, however, am much less developed. I am chunkier than Liz, but have few curves. I inherited large hips from my mother's family, but haven't ever really grown boobs, so it wasn't really a surprise that I was the last in our room to begin.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, I called to Macey through the door.

'Mace..? I don't think it's going to work.' I bit my lip. I wasn't going to cry again.

'Can you open the door for me Cam?' she whispered, 'Or can you come out here please?' I unlocked the door, and let her in. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and began talking in gentle tones. 'Do you think you could try once more, if I stand outside and tell you what to do?'

'I think so Mace, but I'm happy for you to be in here with your eyes closed. We live together for most of the time, I'm comfortable with you.'

'Are you sure Cam?' She asked. 'This is really personal and I completely understand you wanting me out.' In all honestly, I wanted her with me. Macey had been my rock, as had Bex and Liz. They were my bestfriends, and I needed them. I was at my strongest with them by my side.

I nodded again, 'I want you here Mace, please stay?' She nodded, and handed me a final (hopefully) orange package. She turned, and began instructing.

After 5 minutes, she turned and hugged me, 'Well done Cam, now let's get back to the game.' We carried the two beanbags downstairs, to find Nick and Zach wrestling, and Grant and Bex attached by the face. Liz and Jonas were still debating over solar power, and continued to do so until we sat down. Macey announced her presence with a loud cough, which roused everyone from their activities. Nick had found a selection of snack foods, which were in the centre of the area which we would play in. He'd also bought in an empty glass bottle, so we could decide who got each turn fairly. We all settled down, with each couple sat together. I sat with Macey (and Zach on the other side of course). He pulled me in to a hug, and asked if all had gone okay. I replied with a quick 'Yes' and a kiss. Now we were all ready to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- I'm so sorry that this is so short again, I am back at school for the beginning of his week, so writing is hard. I will get something written soon. Thank you for sticking with me, Emma**

Bex, being Bex, spun the bottle first. It landed on Liz, who opted for a truth. Bex asked her if she had ever been drunk (quite a tame question for Bex).

Liz blushed, 'actually, yes. I was drunk at my aunts wedding after my uncle kept giving me drinks. I didn't realise they were fruit juice and vodka until the next morning!' we all laughed, that was so unlike Liz, and I could only imagine how much damage would ensue. Liz was clumsy enough on her own, without the help of alcohol. Liz then spun the bottle, which landed on Nick.

'Truth or dare, Nick?'

'Dare please Lizzie.' He smiled at her, almost as if to say 'you can't phase me'. Liz may be the nerd of the group, but she sure could pull her own weight in a game like this. She appeared deep in thought, but after a few minutes smiled.

'I dare you to give Cammie a hickey, on her neck or face.' I glared at Nick.

'No, don't you even consider it.' Macey appeared to agree with me, by the way her eyes were boring into Nick. He stayed sat down and pulled off a sock. He spun the bottle, and grinned at Grant, who groaned.

'You look like you have an awful dare for me, so truth please.'

Nick laughed, 'Where's the most unusual place you and Bex have had sex?' Grant blushed (something I had never seen him do) and looked to Bex. She had gone slightly red. Grant asked to change to a dare.

'Fine, I dare you to answer that question..!' Nick laughed deviously. 'Stuck now aren't we Grant.' Grant often bragged that he had never given up on a dare or a question, so this was particularly amusing to watch. He took a deep breath, looked at Bex apologetically, and answered.

'Well, we got a bit heated in Roseville once, and helped each other out behind the gardener's shed in the park. But that wasn't actual sex.'

It was getting cold, so I snuggled into Zach. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me onto his lap. Grant spun the bottle, which landed on Zach. I went to move off of his lap, so he could do his dare (he always chose dare). But he held me tight, and asked for a truth. After a moment of thinking Grant appeared to have decided. He whispered to Bex, who sniggered.

'Zach, when did you fall for Cammie?' He pulled me around so I could look at him, and spoke.

'I began falling in love with her from the moment I set eyes on her in Washington. Then, over the time we spent at Gallagher I continued to do so. Everytime she looked at me, or spoke to me, I fell a little harder. I seemed to naturally trust her, and that is something that has never happened with anyone before. It even took a little while for me to wholly trust you three.' He said looking to the 3 boys. 'And it was the same for you three, Bex, Liz, Macey. But it just happened with Cam. But I don't think I have wholly fallen for Cam, because I fall in love with her a little more every day .' Everyone ahhed, and I had collected tears in my eyes at somepoint during his answer. I leant in to kiss him with a smile.

'I love you Zach.'

'I love you too Cam, more than anything else in the world.'


	9. Chapter 9

Zach spun the bottle, which landed on Bex. She smiled, and asked for a dare. Zach smiled, and gave her a good one.

'Bex, I dare you to give Grant a 30second strip tease.' He laughed, knowing Bex was another to pride herself on never giving in to a dare. She glared at him, but stood up. She positioned herself infront of him, glared once more at Zach, and began. By facing Grant, she kept her back to the rest of us. We couldn't even see Grant's expression, and she was in the way. After a few seconds of wriggling her hips, and dipping her boobs towards him, she opened her jumper out like wings. A small groan escaped Grant's lips, causing Macey to giggle and Liz to blush.

She suddenly stood upright, did her jumper up and sat back down. A slight redding had crept across her cheeks, and Grant sat, looking as if he was in a daze. She noticed, and slapped him lightly. Then she kissed him, laughing at his confused expression.

She spun the bottle, which landed on me.

'Cammie, truth or dare?' I decided that as I was comfortable on Zach's lap, I would opt for a truth.

'I think I'd like a truth please Bex' She smiled, and paused for a moment.

'Cam, what is your biggest secret? One you haven't told any of us.' I glanced over to Grant, who nodded. I took a deep breath, I knew they'd react badly to this.

'I haven't wanted to keep this from you, but I had to. Grant and I are related. He is my cousin but was raised as my brother for a long time.' I sat back, waiting for someone to erupt. I think I would have preferred them to get cross, as the silence that greeted me was unnerving.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, then Zach turned me to him.

'Can you explain this please?' He looked hurt.

'Of course,' I began quietly. 'Grant's dad is my dad's brother. He was missing in action from when we were about 2 to when we were about 7. Grant lived with us at that point, and was like my brother. Grant used to come and stay with us when his dad was on missions, and then I'd go stay with them when my parents both went on a mission (which was rare). Grant's mum was an alcoholic and a drug abuser so wasn't allowed to see Grant after he was about 4 months old. That's why my parents cared for him rather than her. I was told I wasn't allowed to say anything for reasons you don't need to know. But I promise I didn't choose to keep this from you. I had to swear an oath to promise I wouldn't tell anyone until after graduation.'

'Does this mean you knew about Blackthorne before they came to us?' Liz asked gently, as if being too loud may cause someone to explode.

'No, I honestly didn't. We never spoke about school, only writing to each other via email in the holidays. And I had been told not to talk to anyone other than girls at Gallagher about school, so I didn't.'

They appeared to believe me, but still looked shocked. However now they were smiling, so I felt okay. I hated keeping Grant a secret, especially once they met him at Gallagher. It felt nice to have it out in the open. I hate keeping anything from my girls, except if it's to protect them. I guess this could have been to protect them, but it's done now. It's no good crying over split milk. I just have to continue life now.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I know this is short again, but I do have more coming**

'I'm sorry to be a spoil sport,' Liz said, 'but I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now.' It was only 10.30 but it had been a long day. And though they were trying to hide it, the boys were tired from travelling.

'I agree Lizzie, I'm going too. Zach?' I asked him. He nodded, and stood up. Bex spoke up, saying she would stay for a hot chocolate (which she always drank before bed) and then come up. Grant wanted to stay with her, so I gave them all a hug goodnight, and left the room with Macey. She pulled me back behind the others, and whispered to me.

'Is the tampon okay? Are you wanting more for tonight?'

I shook my head, 'It's bad to sleep with them right? I think I shall go back to towels now, but could I borrow a few more over this week? To swim and stuff?' Macey smiled.

'Of course Cam, you know where they are now so help yourself. And you know you can always ask if you need help or anything.'

'I do, and thank you for that Mace.' I smiled, 'I love you.' She hugged me.

'Love you too Cam.'

We got upstairs and split. Zach and I have the end room, which was nice. It was quieter because it was further away from the noisy rooms. I love all 7 people here, but Bex and Grant enjoy time together, and tend to be very loud in doing so. For this reason, they have the room that isn't directly connected to any of our other rooms. Jonas and Liz are closest to them, but they fall asleep so early and generally are arguing about some new scientific theory so pay no attention to anything else that is happening. Then Macey and Nick have the room between us and Liz and Jonas. They aren't bad neighbours. They're generally quiet, but sometimes they can get loud.

My room was quiet when I entered it. Zach was nowhere to be seen, until I sat down on the bed. Then I caught sight of him. He was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with only boxers on. God my boyfriends hot. He didn't appear to have caught sight of me, so I continued to admire his physique. That was until he caught my eye in the mirror, a knowing smirk on his face. I blushed, and looked away. He laughed.

'Caught you didn't I, Gallagher Girl.' He winked at me, and spat into the sink. He washed his mouth out, and pranced across the floor towards me, taunting me as he came. 'You looove my body, don't you Cam? I'm gorgeous, aren't I Cam?'

'Yes Zach.' I answered, 'I do love your body, and you do have a wonderful shape. Just like you loooove my arse, don't you?' I was taunting him as he had done to me. I stood up, and turned my back to him. 'You loooove this, don't you? You want this, don't you? Admit it Zachary, you want this just as much as I want you?' I laughed internally; I knew I had caught him out. He has always had an obsession with my bum, and I had used this to my advantage before.


	11. Chapter 11

_ZACH'S POV:_

 _I knew what she was doing, and unfortunately she was right. I do love her bum. Cam may not have the biggest boobs or the smallest waist, but god her bum is brilliant. I love her for the shape she is, and though I haven't told her, I would much prefer my girl to have small boobs. Cam's figure is probably what I would choose on a girl. It's just another reason why I love her. She came into my life when I needed her most, and was just perfect. She accepted all the bad in me, and drew the good to the surface. And she's beautiful, inside and out. She would give anything to protect her girls, and is loyal. She believed in me from the start, and trusts me. She gave me the perfect family, and I love her for all of that. She's my perfect girl._

 _I think I must have zoned out for a little too long, she's now brushing her teeth. Unlike me, she is still fully dressed. I stand up quietly and creep into the bathroom, and wrap my arms around her. She rests her head back against my shoulder, letting me whisper into her ear._

' _I love you Cameron. You are the image of my perfect girl, and I mean that. I don't tell you often enough, but I am so grateful to have you in my life. You make me so happy, and I need you.' I kiss her cheek, and retreat back to the bed. She carries on brushing her teeth, but is smiling as she does so. I love making her happy. It makes me so so happy to see her smile._

 _After she is done, she turns towards me, smiles and shuts the door. I know why. She may be comfortable with me in most senses, but her period is still something she gets shy over. I have to admit I used to hate it. It was weird and disgusting and I hated knowing the idea of what happened to girls. But after living with the girls at Gallagher, it became more normal. Every boy grows up seeing it as gross and messy, when in reality it's no big deal. Since knowing Cam and the girls I have had to grow up and deal with it. I am yet to have to go buy anything for Cam, but I know that day will come. I would rather she told me and let me help, than her suffer alone. I know she has the girls and I know they help each other, but I know a day will come where she needs me. Like earlier on when she needed to be held and massaged. A few years back and I would have run away from that situation. But today I did it. I did it for my Cam, and I did it because she needed me. I have definitely grown as a person for knowing Cam. She appears to be struggling today, from the cramps to the whispered conversations with Macey. I guess these must be to do with her period, but I shall stay out of it until she asks for my help. Macey's a wonderful girl, and I'm so glad my girl has such wonderful friends. They look after each other, and care for each other like sisters. They're like family to me now, and I'm not sure what I'd do without them. Yes I have my 3 boys, but now it feels incomplete without the girls. And I'm so grateful for Cam's mum and Soloman for accepting me into their family. They treat me like their son (even though Soloman has always been a father to me, Mrs Morgan has only known me for the last few years) and I'm glad that I have some form of family now._

 _I hear the door open, and Cam steps out with a smile. She walks gently towards her side of the bed and grabs her pajamas. I look at her, and see her pained expression._

' _Cam, what's hurting you?'_

' _Just cramps again Zach, and I ache all over. It's normal for me.' She leans down to pick up her top, and I speak up._

' _If you'd rather not sleep in them, that's fine Cam. Whatever will be comfiest for you.' She appears to think for a moment, then walks towards the chest of drawers._

' _I really need something loose on my belly, but I have to wear something.' She sees my confused expression, and answers before I can ask. 'Just incase of.. you know.. I need something to catch anything, and to hold everything in place.' I knew she was embarrassed, but not to this extent._

' _I get you baby girl, what about your soft topped shorts? They're pajamas?' She smiles._

' _Is that okay?'_

 _I laugh at her, 'Of course baby. Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna laugh or anything. It's all natural and it's not like you choose this. I'm comfortable with whatever you choose.'_

 _She turns towards me, as if she wants to say something. I encourage her with a smile, 'go on.'_

' _Well, do you mind if I don't wear a top? I-' I interrupted her._

' _Cam, I'm happy with whatever.' She smiled._

' _Thank you Zach.'_

 _She laid down next to me, and cuddled into me. I hope oneday she'll be totally comfortable with me, but until that day I shall just try to put her at ease when she needs it. I wrap my arm around her, and slip my other one down to her belly. I let it lay there, and wait for her to react. She doesn't, so I gently begin to massage like I did earlier. As before, I feel her tense muscles begin to soften. I hear her breathing deepen; she's drifting into sleep. I hear her murmur._

' _I love you Zach, goodnight.' I whisper back._

' _Goodnight Cam, I love you too.' But she's already gone. Her body has gone limp against me; her breathing slow and soft. This is when I love her most -when she shows her vulnerable side to me. I look down at her innocent face. It is neutral, peaceful. I smile, and close my eyes. I'm not sure how I ended up with an angel, but I'm not questioning it._


	12. Chapter 12

CAMMIE'S POV  
I wake to find myself laid in Zach arms. The morning is fresh and calm. It must be early; there are few noises yet. I like the quiet. It reminds me of sunrises in Nebraska on the ranch. When I could get up before anyone else, and have the world to myself.

I stand up, and walk to the big French doors that open onto the balcony. I step outside into gentle hues of yellow. The sun is close to rising. I stand and watch it rise, slowly creeping over the horizon to show itself. I thought I was alone, until I felt his arms wrap around me.

'I love sunrise too, Gallagher girl. It reminds me of the good in the world.' He says quietly. 'It's especially nice when everything appears bleak; when everyone appears bad. It is then when I need these moments most of all.' I don't think he was talking to me at that point, rather, just speaking.

We lay back down on the bed for a little while, then I get changed to go down for breakfast. I'm still wearing pajamas, but now I'm wearing slightly longer shorts and a teeshirt. We wander downstairs quietly, as to not wake anyone else. Macey is already there, drinking a mug of something warm and steamy. She stands by the window, so I stand beside her.

'Beautiful day isn't it.' She says so quietly that I think it is just carried on her breath, 'I think I want to swim today, fancy it?' I nod, and go to speak but she cuts me off. '-Yes you may use them again.' I smile and lean my head against her shoulder. The view from the window is lovely, and is even better because of the smell of cooking bacon wafting around the room. We stood together for a few moments before moving back into the cooking area. I found the bread, and buttered 4 slices. I don't like butter, just bread and bacon, but Macey and Zach do. The others haven't appeared yet so I will leave their bread until they arrive. I take the bread to Macey, who adds bacon. We set them on the table, as Zach steps back into the room from the wine room (we've kept juice in there, not wine). He brings two glasses of orange and cranberry for Macey and I, and a glass of raspberry and apple for himself. We take the food outside onto the patio, and sit around the table there. The morning is still and calm. I like it.

We eat in silence, but it is comfortable. The birds are beginning to wake, so the air is filled with gentle calls and shouts from them. It remains calm until we hear Grant and Bex's heavy footsteps coming towards us. Bex is most definitely not a morning person. When she is tired she loses all her spy training. Her silence and stealth becomes heavy footsteps and tripping over. We can hear her and grant arguing in the kitchen over who gets what bacon. Macey calls back to them.

'Only two pieces of bacon each, and the bread is in the cupboard above the hob. Fruit juice is in the wine cellar.' We have all taken turns cooking, but breakfast has always been Macey and I. We're up before everyone else, and Macey likes peace in the kitchen. She hates making dinner, because everyone is around and getting in the way, so she has stuck to breakfast.

Bex and Grant joined us at the table, and a few moments later so did Nick. Liz and Jonas were the last to appear, but were completely awake and ready for the day- unlike Bex. We all ate together, then I went back upstairs to get dressed with Macey. I came out of my bathroom, about to go to Macey, to find her sat on my bed. She smiled at me.

'I have to say Cam, I'm loving this holiday. It's so nice to be with you guys rather than my parents. I love them and all, but everything is focussed around dad and politics. And I can't be myself with them. I have to be the spoiled brat.' I smiled back at her.

'I'm enjoying it too Mace, I love the ranch and all, but it gets boring. Nothing happens in Nebraska. It's nice to be with my best friends.'

MACEY'S POV

The girls will never know how much I appreciate them being here now. Mum wanted me to go to Switzerland with her and Dad this holiday, but I hated the idea. That's why Cam suggested going away together. She didn't want to go to the ranch, but we thought Bex and Liz would want to go home. Cam and I had planned to come here together, with the excuse of doing an extra credit project with Abby and Rachel. But when Bex said she wouldn't be able to go home this summer, and Liz's parents were going away for 5 weeks (meaning she could go home for a week then meet us here) it was decided. We still used the project to persuade my Mum, which wasn't a total lie. Whilst we have been here we have been writing reports on how best to utilise this space, and spent a week with Abby testing new equipment. But the rest of the time has just been us doing what we wanted to do, which is even better now the boys are here. I missed Nick lots in the last term, especially as we can't talk during the term time at Gallagher. Well we're all here now so I guess we should make the best of it.


	13. Chapter 13

CAMMIE'S POV

We sat together quietly for a few more moments before Macey got up and left with a smile. I went back into the bathroom to finish off my hair. I came back into the main room, and returned my hair brush to the dresser. There was something new there though; a small white box sitting on a piece of paper.

'I know you won't take these from me directly, but keep them for when you and Z are ready. I know you're taking it slow, but I bet you two will get heated and close to it during this holiday (especially from the way he keeps eyeing you up) so have them just incase. Come talk to me if you need advice or anything, you know I'm happy to help Cam. Love you lots, Macey xx'

I smiled to myself. She had a cheek leaving me condoms, but I was glad to have them just incase. I would be murdered by Mum and Abby if I was to come home pregnant, and Zach wouldn't stand a chance against Soloman in this situation. I think I am ready to do so, but we have never spoken of it really. Yes we have joked about it, and we have done some stuff, but we haven't discussed it properly. I won't do it until we have spoken about it, and both agree to it. I'm pretty sure Zach will be ready, but with him I can't quite ever know.

I am brought back to reality by a call from the doorway.

'Hello Gallagher girl,' he said, 'deep in thought are we? Penny for your thoughts?'

I smiled, He had picked up on some of the sayings that had crept into my vocabulary from my mum.

'Just thinking about you and us.' I said, which was true. I just didn't go into as much detail as I could have done. He smiled, and sat down on the bed.

'Tell me more then, what were you thinking about?' I can't lie to him, so I decide maybe this is the perfect time to have the conversation with him. I cross the room, and close the door quietly.

'Do you really want to know?' I asked, hoping he would say no. But he nodded his head, and patted the bed, signalling for me to sit. I sat down cross legged opposite him, and took a deep breath.

'Well, I was just thinking how we often joke about sex, but how we haven't had a proper conversation about it yet. We've done some stuff, but we still haven't spoken about sex and the possibilities and staying safe etcetera.' He smiled, and spoke.

'Would you like to have this conversation now? I hadn't brought it up because I didn't think it was needed yet. I didn't want to seem like I was trying to push us forward too quickly.'

'I think it would be a good idea yes, and I think that's why I hadn't said anything either. I love you Zach and I am comfortable with you, and I trust you will listen to me.'

He smiled, 'Of course I would have listened to you, you're my angel and I don't ever want to hurt you. I am happy for us to wait, or I am happy for us to do it. I am ready, but I will not be doing anything until you are 100% happy. I am happy to use whatever protection you want to use, because I am most definitely not going to be telling Soloman that we are having a kid anytime soon. That would be my ending.' He laughed quietly, and looked at me.

'I think I am ready too. I am more than 100% comfortable with you, and I trust that you will look after me when the time comes. I do not want that conversation with Soloman, Abby or my mum, so I am going to insist we use a condom. I'm not on any birth control as of yet.'

He smiled at me, appearing to be as relieved as I am to get this over and done with. He pulled me around into his arms, and hugged me tight.

'I love you Cam, and I always will.'

'I love you too Zach, more than anyone before' He lifted my chin, and tentatively placed his lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss; a kind and caring one. That was the Zach that I knew. Other people saw much less of this kind interior. Rather, the others like Tina at Gallagher only saw his cocky, self obsessed exterior. His shield which protected him from the realities of his life.

After a few moments I sat back up. 'Shall we go down stairs and see what the others are doing?' He nodded.

'Yes we can, but I am quite fancying a swim. Do you want to join me?' He winked at me and I saw his eyes slip behind me to the bikini hanging up. Luckily I had finished my period so I was totally comfortable being in the water today.

'Well...I guess I did promise.' I winked at him, picked it up and went into the bathroom. I got changed, and put my cover-up over the top. It was the shape of a skater dress, and was made from a light sun-dress type material. I loved it, and it meant Zach didn't get to see me just yet. I could tease him by making him wait a little longer!

When I came out, he was dressed in blue floral swimming shorts and a teeshirt. When I laughed at him, he just smiled.

'What? I thought I should have some Hawaiian shorts for Hawaii!' he laughed, 'and I liked them, so I decided why not.' This was the side of Zach that the girls didn't see at Gallagher. And this was the side that made me love him more than anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- WARNING this does contain explicit material. Do not read this if you cannot handle it.**

 **I just want to quickly thank my reviewers so far, you all inspire me to keep writing for you.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so all constructive criticisms will be happily received. So if you fancy helping me to improve, or you have a suggestion for the story please do not hesitate to either message me or tell me in a review.**

We went down stairs together, and straight out to the pool. Macey was laid sunbathing again, but no one else was out there (they'd all gone out together into town). It was quiet and calm: the only noise was Macey's gentle breathing. I laid my towel onto a sunlounger, and slipped my dress over my head. I purposefully stood facing away from Zach to do this, and made sure I wiggled my hips to 'help' get the dress off. By the time I turned round his eyes were totally transfixed on my arse, and he had gone slightly red. I laughed at him, which brought him back to reality. He smiled sheepishly, and then took his shirt off. I sat on the edge of the pool, and let my legs hand in the water. That was until I suddenly flew through the air.

I surfaced, sputtering and coughing.

'ZACHARY! How dare you.' But I couldn't see him. Then I couldn't see anything. Water splashed up all around me as he leapt over my head to bomb right next to me. As he surfaced, I smacked him round the head, and then launched myself at him. This knocked him off guard and he fell backwards. We both sank down under the water, but I had the upperhand. I 'accidentally' fell right on top of him, my hand landing on his inner thigh. I then swam off as quick as I could to the other side. He quickly realised and swam after me, grabbing me around the waist and pulling us both under. He held my close to him, and began to play with my arse under the water. Instinctively I began to touch his too. We both loved each others' arses, so we were both enjoying this. I love the feeling of his hands there. I pulled him to the surface with me, and took his lips with mine. He upped the kiss, by licking my lip. This is his way of asking me to open my mouth for him. I did, and he let out a small moan. It was only just audible; I think I felt it rather than heard it. He pulled me tight to his body, and began to let his hands roam mine. The water was just below my shoulders, so this covered the way he was feeling me. Macey was the only one who might see something, but she had been asleep with her headphones in so she probably hadn't even seen us come out. She was more likely to feel us move past her, but we'd avoided disturbing her by walking right around her.

We carried on kissing for a few minutes, until his hands had gotten me quite worked up. I signalled to him, and swam to the edge of the pool. I got out, and ran across the hot paved floor. Zach followed me, and we both dried off. I didn't bother to bring any of my stuff in with me like my sunglasses or book, just ran in wrapped in my towel. Zach grabbed me once we were in the living area, and pushed me against the wall. He caught my eyes, and kissed me deeply once again. I returned it, then caught him off guard again by pushing him off a moment later. I dragged him upstairs by the hand, and pulled him into our room. I closed the door and laid another towel onto the bed because we were wet, then pushed him down onto it. I pulled off his dripping shorts, and straddled him. I leant down to kiss him, as he leant forward to do the same. We met in the middle, and he pulled me close to him again. He began to move his hands over my back, and then dip them down to my arse. He began to massage my bum, which made me slip one hand into his hair. It was soaking, but I still loved the feeling of it between my fingers. He slipped his hand under the waistband, and held his hands against my cold arse. His hands felt strangely warm against me. His other hand moved up to fiddle with the back of my bikini top. He slowly moved it around to my front, and began to play with my boob through the damp material.

He was teasing me, which is why I reached up and pulled at the ties to my bikini. It fell forward, and I undid the neck tie and threw it behind us. He smirked into the kiss, which is when I knew he was loving this. I let my hand trail down his neck to his abs. I played around feeling them for a minute or two, then let my hand fall further. I began to tease him by playing with his thighs. I kept slipping my hand up, and grazing over where he wanted my hands. Every time I did, he inhaled suddenly. I did it again, but let it hover over the area for a second or two, before beginning to touch him. He stopped breathing for a moment; simply moaning into my mouth. He was enjoying this. After a few moments he regained the ability to breath, and with that he must have come to reality. He slipped his hands down to my arse, then around to the front of my bikini bottoms. He pulled back from my lips for a moment to mumble to me.

'Can I?'

I replied with a quick 'Of course.' And we carried on. He slipped his hand down to my inner thighs, and began to caress them. This time it was me who began to lose the ability to breathe. It only returned once he had been touching me where I needed it most for a few moments. He pulled back from the kiss, and began to kiss my neck. He dropped lower until he was just below my collar bone and bit me. I knew what he was doing, but didn't stop him. He drew the skin to the surface, marking me as his. He winked at me as he caught my eye, and came back to kiss me. I was too quick. I leant down and latched on to his neck, returning the favour. I kissed back up his neck, and landed back on his lips. We carried on for a few moments, until he pulled back again. He stopped what he was doing for a moment.

'Do you want to carry on like this, or go further? Be honest Cam?'

'Can we try more, I'll tell you if I want to stop.' He looked at me for a moment, then agreed.

'As long as you keep to that promise Cam, I really don't want to push you but you have to tell me.'

I smiled at him. 'I promise.' He smiled back, then resumed kissing me. His hand began to move again, which elicited a moan from me. I began to touch him with more strength, which made him gasp and moan into me. He looked into my eyes, and slipped a finger inside of me. I gasped a little, to which he stopped moving. I smiled to him, and nodded; asking him to carry on. He did, but slower and more gently this time. If you hadn't already gathered, Zach and I had taken everything very slowly. This was the furthest that we had ever been. He began to move inside of me with a little more speed, which felt amazing. I began to moan again, to which he decided to add another finger. Because it felt so good, I began to touch him with more erratic movements. He seemed to enjoy this though, and began whispering things to me.

It carried on like this for a few minutes, before neither of us could wait any longer. He checked that I was completely happy, and ready for this, before getting a condom on. As he said before, neither of us wanted to face mum, Abby or Soloman with the prospect of a baby, so this was necessary. He turned and looked at me.

'You can tell me to stop at anytime, okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all Cam.'

I smiled, 'thank you Zach, and the same goes to you. You can tell me to stop at anytime too. I love you.'

He kissed me, and lowered me back onto the bed. He kept his eyes fixed on mine, and his lips fixed to mine as he lowered himself into me. He stayed still for a moment, to allow me to get used to the feeling. It was rather a strange one. A sense of being completed, one which I had never felt before. It was a nice feeling, but at the same time it left me wanting more. I began to kiss him more hungrily, needing something more. He must have understood this, and he began to gently thrust against me. The feeling that came from this was amazing. It began as spasms in my belly, alike to those from when he touched me before. Then it moved to a fire spreading through me, starting in my belly, which then spread to my thighs, then to my toes. Then it became larger spasms that made my legs turn to stone. He carried on, until I could feel a huge spasm about to over take me. I began to moan involuntarily, arching my back in pleasure. I could feel myself pulling on his hair, but I couldn't stop. The ecstasy over powered me. A huge spasm took my whole body, holding me with my arms and legs tight, my toes and fingers curled tightly. He began to move faster, until he was taken over by a similar occurrence. He kept moving, even though his legs were tensed against mine. I felt a movement inside of me, and then warmth. This must have awoken my muscles, for I fell out of my statue-like state. He stayed still on top of me for a moment, breathing heavily. Then, he rolled over to lay beside me: both of us on our backs. He curled his arm around me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'I love you Gallagher girl, I'm glad we shared that.'

I curled closer to him, 'I love you too Blackthorne boy. I'm glad we finally did it. I don't think it was a moment too soon or too late.' I smiled.

We laid together like this for a few moments, before I curled into his side. I closed my eyes, felling his arm wrapped loosely around me. I felt safe like this, like nothing could hurt me. I felt my eyes become heavy, as I slipped into sleep.

 **AN- May I remind you that I would love you all to help me with this story, and your suggestions will be gratefully received. Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, it's lovely to know that some of you have been following this story since I began writing last month.**


	15. Chapter 15

MACEY'S POV

It was about 1pm when I heard my phone buzz, which was weird. We had all bought new simcards to use for this holiday, so only the seven others (and Rachel, Abby and Soloman) could get in contact with me; which meant it had to be one of them. It was Zach.

 _Macey, Cam's asleep against me and I'm really thirsty. Can you please bring me a drink up? She needs all the sleep she can get. We're in our room. Z x_

I smiled to myself, gosh he really does love her. Since he asked so nicely, I get up, and bring my things inside. Nick and the rest are still out, and aren't expected home until about 2.30. They had a list of things they needed to do, including picking up Liz and Jonas. I got Zach and I a bottle of lemonade each, and poured Cam a glass of fruit juice, before picking up a packet of sweets to share. I left my book and sunglasses on the kitchen table, and went upstairs. I tried to walk as quietly as possible as to not disturb them, and was successful. I could see Zach laid with his eyes closed against a sleeping Cam who was cuddling Zach's arm tight into her. I stepped into the room, and set down the drinks onto the dressing table, then laid my hand on Zach's shoulder. He looked up to me, and smiled graciously. He mouthed 'thanks', and took a gulp of the lemonade. I sat down on the edge of the bed, but both of us remained silent. Cam had always been quite a light sleeper, more so after she lost her memory.

After a moment or two he picked up his phone, and began to type painfully slowly with his wrong hand. He passed it to me, and on the screen was a message to me:

 _Maaaacey, I really need the loo. Do you think you could take Cam for a little while? I think if you sit the other side, she may latch onto you meaning I can leave for a wee?_

I laughed silently at him, and nodded. I went round to the otherside of the bed, and moved against Cam. As Zach had predicted, she swivelled around and curled into me, letting go of Zach in the process. He mouthed to me, asking if he could use my bathroom to be quieter. I nodded again, to which he smiled to before leaving quickly.

I sat quietly, watching Cammie breathe slowly. She looked so peaceful, it was a nice sight. But no more than 30 seconds after Zach left, she began to roll around, and then drew a deep breath. This was her waking up; I'd seen it many times before. She sat up suddenly and swung around to look at me.

'Macey? Why are you here?'

I smiled, 'well, your boyfriend cheekily asked if I could look after you whilst he emptied his bladder..' I laughed as she smiled to me. I cuddled her tight to me, and leant closer.

'I think you and I have a conversation to be had, misses..' She appeared to gulp and smiled gingerly. That confirmed it. Well it was definite now, I was going to be having a proper talk with her whether she liked the idea or not! I sat up just as Zach re-entered the room. He sat on the end of the bed.

'Good afternoon sleepy, did you sleep well?' I stood up and left them to it, I didn't need to be witness to a cutesy Zach, it just wasn't right!

CAMMIE'S POV

OMG she knows. Macey had worked out what we had done somehow, and I know she won't leave it alone. I'll have to get her on her own and tell her properly, otherwise she'll keep hinting at it, and I really don't want the others to find out yet? Gosh, what if Grant found out and told Mum or Abby? I'd be in so much trouble. I can't let Macey or Zach tell the others just yet. I turn to Zach.

'Zach, you haven't told the boys about this morning yet have you?' He smiled.

'They aren't back from shopping yet Cam, so no I haven't. But I wasn't going to anyway. That wasn't just some kind of glory fuck to show off with, Cam, I'm not like that with you. If it was back before I met you, then maybe I would have been using it to be one up on the boys, but since meeting you it's been different. I love you Cam, I really do.' And with the end of that, he leant over and kissed me.

I kissed him back, then drew back. I sat with my forehead on his, and whispered, 'I love you too Zach, I really do.' We stayed in the position for a moment longer, then I spoke again.

'I don't want to tell any of the girls just yet, but I'm sure Macey knows already. Do you mind if I talk to her about it, but none of the others?'

He smiled, 'I had a feeling that girl would find out, We should never have gone out to the pool for her to see.' He winked, 'but of course I don't mind. I had a feeling that she would be the exception of the rule, and I trust her a little more than the others. She's your best friend Cam, I'm happy with it.' And with that he stood and grabbed my hand.

'Come on, let's get some lunch.'

We went down stairs to see Macey stood in the kitchen making a sandwich. She smiled at us, and continued singing to the radio. One of my favourite Bastille songs was on. It was Bad Blood, the song that made me fall in love with the British Band. It just hits a soft spot with me now. I join in singing with Macey.

" _If we're only ever looking back  
We will drive ourselves insane  
As the friendship goes resentment grows  
We will walk our different ways"_

She signals to me, and smiles. I look round, to see Zach singing quietly to himself. I smile back to her, and tiptoe over to him. I hug him from behind, and sing softly into his ear.

" _I don't wanna hear about the bad blood anymore  
I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore_

 _All this bad blood here  
Won't you let it dry?  
It's been cold for years  
Won't you let it lie?" _

The song ends, and his lips crash onto mine as it does. We kiss for a few moments, and in that time Macey has laid the table and sat down for her lunch. A new song is playing now; Durban Skies. It's another of my favourites, and I hum along with it under my breath. Zach smiles at me, knowing that this is a song that I play constantly. He stands up, and asks for my hand. I offer it, and he takes it in his. He pulls me into his arms, and begins to dance around the table. I laugh at him, but he's taking it quite seriously. It feels like being back at Gallagher; dancing in Madame Dabney's makeshift ballroom back when I had only just met Zach, and didn't know him like I do now. I smile, and look into his eyes. He keeps my eye contact, looking as though he is searching for my soul. He has this weird way of looking at me, like he is trying to access something through my eyes; like he thinks they are a doorway to somewhere. I'm not sure if he knows when he does it, or if it means anything, but it calms me. It makes time slow down, and makes me focus on him and only him- everything else around me disappears.

The song has changed now, and our dancing slows down. It is now Falling. I absolutely adore Dan's voice in this, and the addition of Ralph's voice (from To Kill a King) makes this song amazing. I love Bastille as a whole, but their less known songs are the ones that I prefer. Like Falling, Skulls, Durban Skies, bad_news and The Draw. They all have messages within them, which is something I love about their music. There is always a purpose behind their songs; a teaching or a story. I can listen to them for hours, with Sia's music comiing a close second favourite of mine. Zach knows this, and promised me a long time ago that if ever they performed somewhere close to us, he would take me to see them. He promised the same with Sia, but she rarely performs live so Bastille is more likely.

We sway to Falling, rather than dance as I have my head buried into his shoulder. His chin rests on my head, and we stay there for the duration of Falling, and then Torn Apart. By the time I lift back up and get back to reality, Macey is washing up her lunch things. Zach smiles at me, and speaks.

'Think I'm going to go for a swim, but no playing, I'm doing laps.' I tell him to go on without me, and that I hate doing laps. He knows this, and laughs at me.

'I knew you'd love the idea. See you later Cam.' He goes upstairs to get his shorts, and then comes back down. I am still in the kitchen with Macey, making myself a sandwich, whilst she makes herself a smoothie. We chatter quietly, until she drops the question.

'Do you want to have a conversation with me whilst no one else is here?'

I nod, 'where shall we go? Zach will stay out of the way if I ask him to.'

She appears to think for a few seconds, 'well we could go up into my room, then even if he does come inside, he has no reason to come into the room?' I smile and nod, then step outside to tell Zach.

 **AN- I think I'm getting to the end of this story now. I have really struggled to write in the last few days and ideas have been scarce. Please, feel welcome to tell me any ideas you have for the remaining part of this, I would really appreciate some help here. Until next time, Emma x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN- I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I've been quite busy this summer, and I have struggled with ideas for this story. Im not sure when I shall next update because as of next week I will be in 6** **th** **form (the English step up from GCSEs) so will have little time to write between school work and riding. I might start to write shorter pieces that are more like oneshots, but I'm not sure at the moment.**

 **Thank you for being wonderful readers, and for sticking with me and this story for this long. This isn't goodbye, just a gap in my work. So see you all soon, hopefully with some more Zammie!**

 **Emma xx**

'Zach, Macey and I are going to eat upstairs..' he looks confused so I wink at him, to which he then smiles at, '..so you know where we are if you need us.' He smiles sweetly at me.

'Pretty sure I'll be fine down here Gallagher girl, but remember the others are due back within the hour.' He sticks his tongue out at me, then dives back under the water. He glides through the water effortlessly, like he was born to swim. I smile, then turn back to go into the house.

Macey is stood waiting for me with my lunch and her smoothie and a packet of crisps. As much as Macey is a spoilt heiress, she loves food. She appears like someone who would live off of salads (and in the public eye, she shows this) but actually she eats like me. We're both lucky to have fairly high metabolisms (Maceys is definitely higher than mine), unlike Bex. Bex puts weight on really easily, but because she is so active, we don't see it often. However, she usually comes back after the holidays a little curvier than before, simply because she becomes less active then. She spends her time seeing all of her family, so has much less time to run or work out. I don't blame her for it at all. She looks after her body so well for the rest or the year, and she doesn't ever know when she'll next go home (her parents are spies too, so are often on missions) so needs to spend all the time she can with them. I'm very lucky: I have my mum at school with me, and Abby is often around too. My dad was an only kid, and we go back to see his parents in Nebraska most holidays. My mum's parents died a long time ago, before I was born. And of course, I don't see Grant often, because at Blackthorne they get few holidays. Their holidays were generally spent together abroad. Grant rarely speaks of these, but I would guess that they were 'training exercises'. Once mum knew the truth about Blackthorne she offered Grant and Zach, and anyone else that wanted to join them, the opportunity to come to Gallagher and become the first Gallagher boys. Zach became a Gallagher boy quite early on, pretty much as soon as we knew he was the son of Catherine. My mum wanted to keep him safe, and so he joined us at Gallagher. Grant chose to finish off his main years at Blackthorne, then come for further education at Gallagher.

I wake from my thoughts, and see Macey stood infront of me.

'Sorry Mace, I zoned out then.' She laughed.

'I know. I was shouting at you, but you didn't notice. I was beginning to think you had gone mad.' I laughed with her, before beginning up to her room. She over took me on the stairs, and sat down on her bed. I sat at the end of it, facing her. She smiled at me, but didn't speak. I guess she was waiting for me to begin, so I did.

'Well Macey, I'm not sure how much you saw this morning, but Zach and I got a bit heated in the pool this morning.' I paused and looked at her. She was smirking, which told me that she had known, to some extent, things were happening.

'Go on then...keep talking Cam.'

'We stopped before we got too far in the pool, but went up to our room to carry on.'

'Aaand...'

'Well we had the talk about condoms etc, soo...'

'OMG CAM, you didn't? Don't tell me likkle innocent Cammie is not quite so innocent now?'

I felt myself blushing, 'yes, we did.' She leapt across the bad towards me, and hugged me.

'Cam, tell me tell me!' She sat back down; cross legged and eager. I smiled.

'Well, it began by us in the pool, and he was flirting by being violent as usual. Then, we kissed and it got heated, and we both got a bit handsy. When we regained composure, I decided to come inside. He caught me and pinned me against the wall downstairs, and kissed me hard. I got him upstairs and it all happened pretty quickly from there.'

'Oh Cam, you gotta tell me more detail than that.'

'You didn't tell me about your first time! But alright, what more do you want me to say?'

'How was it?'

'It most definitely didn't hurt like I thought it would. It was a little uncomfortable to start with, but not awful.'

She giggled. 'Oh Cam, well I'm glad it was okay for you.' She hugged me, and winked. 'So will it become a regular occurrence?' I laughed at her.

'Probably not, but I don't know Mace. Knowing Zach, it will.' She laughed, then became silent. We sat in silence for a few moments together. I was eating, and she was sipping her smoothie slowly. I could feel that there was something that she wasn't saying, but I didn't want to push her. I decided to keep quiet and see if she said anything. I was nearly done with my food when she finally spoke.

'Let me ask one thing? Were you safe Cam? I'm not sure that we need any small Zach's running around anytime soon.' She laughed, but I knew the question was serious.

'Of course Macey. I don't need to face mum with the prospect of a baby just yet. Heck, I don't want to have a conversation about sex with her anytime soon either, but I think that one is pretty necessary. And I'm pretty sure Soloman would kill Zach if I was to get pregnant, so you can trust that we will stay safe.'

She smiled, 'true. I wouldn't want to face Rachel, Abby or Soloman, so have fun with that.'

We both laughed, 'So Macey, do you fancy going for a swim? The others should be back soon.'

She smiled at me, and agreed. I went to find my stuff, and got ready in my room. I wore the same bikini as this morning because I didn't need to get another one wet. I tied my hair up in a loose bun on top of my head, and then stepped out onto the landing to wait for Macey. She had her hair up like mine, and was wearing a small white bikini. It barely covered her, and had cut out panels on the hips.

We swam for about 20 minutes before we heard a loud commotion from the house.

'Sounds like they're home' I called to Macey. I got out of the pool with her, dried off, and went inside to help them unpack.

It took us about 40 minutes to unpack everything and get it put away. During that time, someone had put the radio on and so instead of taking 20 minutes, we danced as we unpacked and doubled the time. We were all dancing around the kitchen when the voice announced that one of Sia's new songs was going to be played -Wolves- Macey and I shrieked. We had been so excited to hear this song ever since we found a leaked preview online. It wasn't meant to be released for another month but the radio station had permission to play the preview as it had already been leaked.

 _ **Lost and, beat up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dancin', down there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found you, somewhere out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Round 'round there, right right there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lost and beat up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Down there, dancin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found you, somewhere out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Right down there, right 'round there**_

Somewhere during this, Macey and I had begun dancing together. Bex and Nick had sat down, and Grant and Zach were imitating Macey and I, mocking us by dancing two steps behind us. We took no notice of them and carried on.

 _ **I was lost and beat up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Turned out, burned up**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You found me, through a heartache**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Knowin', you were drawn in**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was lost and beat up  
I was warm flesh, unseasoned**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You found me, in your gaze**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I found you, oh Jesus**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was too wild, I was too wild**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was too wild, I was too wild**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I was too wild, I was too wild**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amongst the yellow eyes**_

At this point Zach and Grant bumped into us, knocking Macey off balance. That was it. It became war. Simultaneously, Macey and I charged after the boys, who ran towards the stairs. We chased them, until I cornered Zach upstairs by the unused lounge. I took a quick glance and saw that no one else was in sight. This was a perfect opportunity.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N.- I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long, I've started my AS year this year so schoolwork has kept me very busy. I think this story is coming to an end: I am running out of ideas and I hate keeping you guys waiting for new chapters. So, thank you for sticking it out with me, and thank you to everyone who has read this story. I didn't ever really imagine that more than about 10 people would read this, but quite a few hundred of you have been, so thank you to all of my readers spread around the world. You've made an amateur reader very happy. I wont say goodbye just yet; enjoy this chapter, and know you aren't far from the end now :) Thank you, Emma xx**

'So Zach, was someone getting jealous?' I batted my eyelashes a little. 'Could you not bear to see this..' I gestured down my body, '..dancing with someone else? Were you getting desperate?' I'd got him where I wanted him. His gaze was fixed on my bum, and he was just beginning to blush. I wriggled a little, which made the blush appear as an actual pink, rather than just a tiny bit of colour. With one quick move I slapped him under his chin. 'My eyes are up here Zachary' I snapped. He blushed even harder. Goodness I was doing well. He never blushed. He was writhing uncomfortably, but has now stilled under my glare. I let my eyes swoop over him, and noticed he was covering his dick. He was making this way too easy. I smiled at him, and strode off. I heard him groan and a shuffle as he got up. I let myself laugh when I knew he was out of earshot. I love torturing him.

ZACH'S POV

 _Cammie's a bitch! She may be my girlfriend and I may love her lots, but she can be a cow at times. She did all of that on purpose, I know it. Maybe we took it a little far by mocking her and Macey, but it was only a laugh. Bex and Nick were giggling at us, so its their fault too. But I love her when she's like this. I love how she can be spontaneous and passionate. I love it when she lets her heart take over, rather than just be logical and quiet. However, when I am on the receiving end of this passion, I don't love it quite so much. The way she teased me made my body react in the way she wanted it to, and I can't control that. It's made worse by the way I love her being passionate. When she finally leaves me I get up to go into our bedroom. I have to get this under control..._

CAMMIE'S POV:

I think I got him good. I mean, who said I can tease and play with him from time to time? I'm not quite as innocent as they think I am. I contemplate whether to torture Zach some more, but decide against it, choosing to go back to the others instead.

I find them in the living room: Bex and Liz talking, Jonas, Nick, Grant and Macey playing some game. I assume it to be a form of truth or dare. Macey sees me, and scoot over to let me on the couch. I nod, but carry on into the kitchen to get a drink. I come back, and settle in next to Macey. She turns to me.

'So, fancy carrying on the game tonight? I enjoyed it yesterday.'

'Can't say I loved it, but it was okay I guess. I'm happy either way, I'm not too fussed on playing, but I'll join in if you guys want me to.' She smiles at me. I'm not sure why but Macey really likes these types of games. I guess maybe she enjoys how we can all learn about each other, whilst talking of things we wouldn't normally talk about. And there is also the fact that she can embarrass both the boys and us three. She enjoys that. I quite like how I can find things out, and how we all seem to find it easier to answer strange questions during a game. It almost gives no back out clause, so you have to answer. I just don't always like the questions that they ask, especially Bex and Grant. They seem to always know what the worst question would be, and so ask that. They also enjoy pushing my buttons, and so do and say things on purpose to upset me. Of course I do play along with this, and try to rile them back, but it's much harder for me to wind them up than it is the other way around. Also, I hate to be the only boring one that doesn't play, so I generally just go along with it when they want me to; easier than fighting Bex. I guess this evening will be another example of that.


	18. Chapter 18 (The End)

The afternoon passes quickly, and before I know it we are all sat in the main living room in a circle. The boys have finally put down their consoles, much to Bex's delight, and have agreed to play. Zach and Nick are making us all drinks in the kitchen.

'Right, who wants to start?' Macey asks. Bex shouts before anyone else can get a word in edgeways.

'Me. I'm going to ask Zach.' She smirks. 'Zach, what's the most embarrassing thing that Cammie has done infront of you?' She calls. I know what he will say, and dread it. It's got to be the day he walked in on me in the bathroom almost in tears over tampon frustration. I bow my head, not wanting to see the others faces. But instead of his voice I hear Macey coo. I look up to see Zach placing his shirt down on the sofa behind me. I smile at him as he sits down next to me, and he smiles back, whispering:

'I wouldn't do that to you Cam.'

I kiss him lightly on the cheek and snuggle into him. He chooses to ask Grant, who replies with a dare to Bex's delight. From the smirk he is sporting I know he is planning on revenge on her for upsetting me. I know that she wasn't aiming on hurting me, but Zach gets protective. He can't help that; its just how he is. Grant must have noticed Zach's expression, for his face had fallen. He now looked less than pleased. Actually, he now looked concerned which was very rare for grant. His cockiness was always on display, be it by his actions, posture or face, but right now it wasn't present in any of the three.

'Grant, you must play seven minutes in heaven with Bex...'

He was looking happier until Zach's next sentence.

'...but, we will all be in the room and you _have_ to play it Blackthorne style.'

Grant's face fell once again. OMG he was even blushing. I don't know what Zach means by Blackthorne style, but it's clearly bad since Grant is blushing. I have only ever seen him blush once, which was when Macey and I caught him masturbating over a picture of Bex in a Bikini... Grant turned a wonderful shade of Fire Engine red that evening. He wasn't quite as red today; it was more almost-ripe-tomato red. He looked over to Bex, who looked like she was ready to snap him in half. He grabbed the hem of his Hawaiian flowered teeshirt and pulled it over his head.

'Not happening today, boys.' He said quietly over their chuckles. His face had now cooled to a blush pink, and he appeared less flustered. I smiled to him, feeling slightly sorry for him. Bex has snuggled into his left side and moved to kiss him quickly. He smiled at her, and wrapped his arm around her side. She relaxed into him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

I felt Zach slide his arm around me, and squeeze my hip. I turned to see him smiling at me. I smiled back, to which he winked with a chuckle.

'I love you Gallagher Girl.' He whispered.

'I love you too Zach.' I replied, curling into his side. 'I always will do, no matter where we are. I know we only have a few more days here, but I'm glad that I got to spend some of my summer with you.' He smiled.

'Me too Cam, me too.'

The next few days were pretty uneventful. I spent most of my free time laying by the poolside, making the most of the sun before we returned to school. I finished my extra credit 'Surveillance Techniques and how to Maximise Effectiveness' report for Soloman, and completed my encryption paper. The boys and Bex spent quite a lot of time surfing and swimming at the beach, whilst Macey, Liz and I stayed. It gave Macey and I time to catch up with Liz on her and Jonas' relationship.

Macey has proven herself, and had managed to worm some things from Liz, but it was tough. Liz, though innocent, was quite a private person. She didn't open up about things that were troubling her ever, and needed a lot of probing to tell us anything personal. We were persistent though, and finally we appeared to be getting somewhere.

'So, Lizzie, what do you think will with you and Jonas when we go back to Gallagher?'

She smiled to herself, 'well, I've given him one of my new prototypes to test. It works similarly to a satellite phone but using very short microwaves. They should be just short enough to get through Gallaghers deflection system that stops normal phone signals, but long enough to send messages over such a distance. Thats the part I am worried about. It is possible that the waves will get to me, but too jumbled and patchy to decipher the message. We'll just have to wait and see.'

'But you're planning on staying in touch! Ooh, does that mean little Lizzie has a boyfriend?' Teased Macey with a grin. Liz smiled back with an embarrassed giggle.

'Well, yes. It does. But shush, I don't want anyone except you two and Bex to know. I guess Jonas will tell the boys too, but he doesn't want people at Blackthorne to know either. We're both quite private I guess.'

'Of course Liz,' I replied with a smile, 'noone except us has to know. HYou can tell only who you are comfortable with telling. When do you want to tell Bex?'

'Before we leave here I guess. But I want to do it when she isn't near the boys because she's sure to react loudly and I'm not sure when Jonas wants to tell them.'

She laid back with a small smile creeping across her face. 'He's so kind and gentle to me. He's a perfect Gentleman, and I know I can trust him not to want to push anything to happen too quickly. Both of us are new to relationships, so it will move nice and slowly I hope. He doesn't seem to be like any other boys that I've met. I think I could love him you know?'

Macey grinned, 'Yes Lizzie, we do know. It's a lovely feeling, and Cam and I are happy that you're happy. But warn Jonas, if he hurts you, we hurt him. Bigtime. Not even the boys could protect him from Bex, Cam and I when we've been upset over one of our girls!'

Liz laughed, and shook her head. 'Of course I will, but I'm sure he probably knows that already! You guys are scary when you're mad, so I think the threat of that is protection enough. But thank you, I love you girls.'

'We love you too Lizzie' I said as I leant back against the wall. 'Shall we go outside and top up on our tans before we return to school tomorrow. I want to be browner than Tina this year when she returns from whatever Caribbean Island they visit this year.'

Macey and Liz agreed, so we all got changed and went out into the pool area. I started off reading my book; it's about a girl (Madeline) who has an illness meaning she can't leave the house because she's basically allergic to everything, then a boy moves in next door who Madeline befriends through the window. He wants to meet her, but her mum doesn't let anyone visit. It's a good book, and Macey has already asked to borrow it after me! I get too hot laid in the sun, so I decide to have a dip in the pool to cool off. The cool water is fresh and crisp; it surrounds me like a cold breeze and sends tingles through my limbs.

After a few minutes, I get out and lay back onto my sunbed. I try to start reading again, but my eyes get heavy. I close my eyes, and let sleep overwhelm me.

I wake up in a gentle light. Where am I? I sit up, and panic. I have no idea where I am, or how I got here. I am naked, and in an unfamiliar bed. What the hell is going on? There is a small amount of light coming from a strip in the curtains, and from that I would guess it's about 4am. I sit and wait for my eyes to adjust, then realise that I appear to be in a bedroom, though it is not my bedroom from the poolhouse. I begin to worry. I stand, and head to the door. I have no clothes or shoes, and the only linen in this room are the sheets on the bed. I take the top one, and wrap it around me. I pull at the door, but it wont open... I try again, and decide to try and kick it down barefoot when I hear a voice from behind me.

'Cam, what on earth are you doing?' he hisses. 'its 4am.. why are you up making a racket?'

I swing to face him. 'Zach? Where are we?'

'In one of the spare bedrooms, you fell asleep outside yesterday evening so I brought you in here. You've been sleeping like a baby since.'

I sit back down onto the bed, 'Oh. I thought...'

He cut me off. 'You thought you'd been captured again didn't you. Oh Cam, The girls, boys and I wont let that happen again. You know that. We'll always be here to protect you and keep you safe, I promise. Now come here.' He opened his arms for me, and I curled into them.

'I was so worried Zach. Where did you go?'

'To the bathroom,' he replied, ' I was only gone for three or four minutes at the most.'

I looked up at him, and kissed his cheek. 'I'm Sorry Zach, I hope I didn't wake the others.'

'Now now, let's just get back to sleep and rest ready for the long drive tomorrow. I think we're alright, Macey would have been down here already if she heard the noises so I'm sure we're fine. This room is in a wing off the house the other side of the kitchen, so they probably didn't hear anything at all. Come n now, lay back and sleep with me angel.'

We lay down, and I wrap him around me. He holds me tight, and kisses my forehead.

'Goodnight Gallagher girl. I love you so so much Cam.' He whispers into my ear and kisses my cheek.

'I love you too Blackthorne boy, more than you will ever know...'

 **THE END!**

 **AN- Oh my gosh, it's finally done! I so hope you enjoyed this story, and I want to thank every single one of my readers. When I began this about a year ago, I didn't expect more than about 10 people to read it, to date (1 July 2016) this story has had over 13,000 views and 1,800 visitors from 36 different countries. It has reached five continents, and I for sure didn't expect that I could write so much (over 17,000 words!) and see this through to the end! Thank you so so much to everyone who has helped me along the way, and a huge thank you to my reviewers, who have pushed me to finally end this story! Fangirl3098, I am so sorry that I didn't end this the way you saw it ending, but I am so grateful for all your reviews and advice recently. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Emma xx**


End file.
